There is a device for determining a sound source direction, which determines the direction of a sound source by disposing a first directional microphone in such a way to detect a sound propagated along a first direction, and disposing a second directional microphone in such a way to detect a sound propagated along a second direction crossing the first direction. When the size of a sound pressure of the sound detected by the first directional microphone is larger than the size of a sound pressure of the sound detected by the second directional microphone, the device for determining a sound source direction determines that the sound is propagated along the first direction. In the meantime, when the size of the sound pressure of the sound detected by the second directional microphone is larger than the size of the sound pressure of the sound detected by the first directional microphone, the device for determining a sound source direction determines that the sound is propagated along the second direction.
Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2018-040982 and Japanese Patent No. 5387459.
Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Watanabe, et., al. “Basic study on estimating the sound source position using directional microphone” (online), (search on September 11, Heisei 29), Internet (URL: http://www.cit.nihonu.ac.jp/kouendata/No.41/2_denki/2008.pdf) (Non-Patent Document 1) and Kohei Yamamoto, “Calculation Methods for Noise Screen Effect” noise control, Japan, 1997, Vol. 21, No. 3, pages 143 to 147 (Non-Patent Document 2)